


Wet and wild

by crystalheaven



Series: Otterly Tony [2]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Animal Transformation, F/M, Gen, I want Avengers Rubber duckies damnit, Otter-mayhem, water gun fights are the best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 10:59:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalheaven/pseuds/crystalheaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A second later, Tony’s head popped up beside her. He reached out, patted her gently on the nose with his paw, and then streaked off, her laughter and shouts of ‘cheater’ chasing after him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wet and wild

Pepper had a second to take in a flash of skin covered by a bathing suit and a bouncing bundle of fur, and then there was a shout of ‘Cannonball!’ followed by a huge splash from the back yard. She looked out the window to see Darcy surfacing in the deep end, water churning from her jump. A second later, Tony’s head popped up beside her. He reached out, patted her gently on the nose with his paw, and then streaked off, her laughter and shouts of ‘cheater’ chasing after him. 

Kicking back in her desk chair for a moment, she took in the sight, as otter and intern splashed and jumped around. For all that she was a strong swimmer, there is no competing against an otter in his natural element. Though, Pepper can tell that Tony is letting Darcy get tags in, mainly because she actually connects once in awhile. 

Tony popped out on the far end of the pool, claws clicking as he loped across the tile to the slide. A few careful hops, and then he was slipping down the plastic, arrowing straight and true into the pool. Darcy is a step behind him, her entry into the water significantly less graceful but no less enthusiastic. Pepper smiled. It was good seeing Tony playing around. When he had first been turned, he had sulked about the house for days. Now, he seemed to treat the entire thing as some form of extended vacation. Something she knew Tony was behind 110%. 

“Looks like fun,” came from her doorway. Turning, Pepper took in the sight of Clint Barton in casual wear. She had to admit, the man has a fantastic set of arms. Broad shoulders tapered to a trim waist, and she would bet her favorite pair of Louboutins that there isn’t an extra ounce of fat anywhere on him.

She nodded in agreement as a bark from Tony followed by a shriek brought her attention back outside. She watched as Tony finished dragging a noodle three times as long as he is from the pool house toward the water. Behind him, Darcy had a box of pool toys in her hands. Inflatable balls, sinking rings and sticks, and a flock of rubber ducks shaped as the Avengers flowed out the top and over the sides. Tony had taken one look at the box when they had first shown up and flattened his ears to his head, eyes narrowed. It had taken Steve, Bruce, and the girls for him to finally loosen up enough to get in the pool with them. Though, he had used Clint’s head as a springboard for back-flips that day. The archer had taken it in stride. 

Grabbing a squirt gun, Darcy let out a war cry and shot Tony in the face with a stream of water, only to squeak when she was hit from behind by Jane. Thor’s booming cry of ‘WATER GUN BATTLE’ brought the rest of them out to at least see what was going on, and within minutes, the backyard was a battle zone of flying water, laughter, and otter barks. 

“You should join them.” Barton continued, and Pepper realized that the shorts he was wearing were actually board-shorts. 

“Agent Barton, are you trying to see me in my bathing suit?” She teased, but only in jest. This thing that she has with Tony is still new and fragile, but she loved him with a fierceness that should have surprised her. It did, but only in that it took him nearly dying that second time to truly understand what he had meant to her. 

Not to mention, she has been on the receiving end of more than one angst ridden rant of Darcy’s over ‘Idiotic SHIELD Jack-Booted Thugs who spend so much time looking at the ‘Big Picture’ they can’t see what is right in front of them. Eagle-eyed her ass!’ Pepper would say something, but she is afraid it would only make her sound hypocritical. 

“What makes you think I already haven’t?” He teased back, and yeah. Maybe her new aid had a point.

The laughter in the backyard drew her attention once more. Bruce had set up shop at one of the tables surrounding the pool, umbrella shading his laptop screen, but at least he wasn’t hiding in his lab. Darcy and Tony had sided against Steve and Thor in a Water-Basketball game that was more splash-fight than actual ballgame. From the lounge chair nearest Bruce, Natasha was keeping score and calling fouls. After the last game, it was decided that she was the more neutral arbitrator. That, and no one wanted to argue with her on any of her calls. 

She turned her attention back to her desk, at the piles of paperwork that never seemed to get any smaller, no matter the hours that her and Darcy put in. If anything, it seemed to have gotten bigger in the few minutes she took her eyes off it, like the files were breeding behind her back. She wouldn’t be surprised. 

The clicking of nails on tile was her only warning before Tony shot into the room, dripping water everywhere, making a loping beeline for her dry clothes. Clint’s hand shot out and snatched mid leap him right before she ended up with a lap full of wet otter. 

“Stark, you weren’t thinking of soaking her clothes so she had no choice but to change, were you? Because that is a douchbaggish move, and you’ve grown past that, right?” Tony had been a growling bundle of fur when first grabbed, but as Clint spoke, his body slumped and his whiskers drooped. Gotcha.

Pepper let him dangle for a moment, before gathering up the paperwork on her desk and placing it in her desk. Reaching out, she shut off the light and had made it to her feet before Tony noticed. It wasn’t much, just a flick of a whisker, but Pepper smiled, and faster than even Clint’s reflexes could handle, Tony just seems to flow out of his hands like water and is suddenly standing in the door, body tense and ready, a “What the hell took you so long Potts?” look in his eyes she can read even now. 

Reaching into her office closet, she pulled out a tattered back bag, taking the bathing suit she had stashed inside with her into the en suite. “Give me a minute,” she calls, shutting the doors in the boy’s faces. 

The paperwork would have had an orgy while she was gone, probably tripling in size, but for now, the sun was shining, the day was warm, and if Darcy was as good an assistant as Pepper thought she was, there was an extra large capacity water gun stashed just behind the first planter just waiting for her to come outside.


End file.
